Recommended Characters/Episode 16
During the puppets The large crowd at Cake at Stake Alex Army Baby Coiny Backpack Bacon Ball Card Blue Match Blue Water Bottle Bob-omb Bomby Bomsai Book Book (nheonhcc) Bottley Boulder Boulder is a recommended character that was recommended in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. Bowling Ball Bowling Ball is a recommended character that appears in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. It was recommended by TheBombDightyShis. Bowling Ball (englishcreamcakes) Bowling Pin Bubble Blower Cake 1 Cake 2 Car Engine Cellphone Cheese Cheeseburger Chilly Colby Cuppy Dance Deep Fryer Disco Ball Door Drink Dumbbell Egg Epic Smiley Fanny Female Version Football French Fries Fridge G Game Boy Hattie Heater Hilly Hilly was a recommended character that appeared in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. It is a grassy hill. It died when the privacy wall got on fire. Hilly.png HillyHiding.png Human iPad Iron Key Keyboard Kino Laddy Lawn Mower Lolly Pop Luigi M Magic Carpet Magnet Man Mario Mayonnaise Mayonnaise was a character that was recommended by kookyguy55. It made an appearance in Episode 16. It is an armless jar, containing the literal Mayo sauce. Nothing much is known about it. Mr. Imagination Mr. Imagination is a recommended character from Bowling, Now with Explosions!. It appears to be a long, purple, tie that says "EVIL" on it. It was recommended by Lohuydahutt. Ms. Speaker Thing Nailey Naily Nickel Nurse Lily Nurse Lily is a recommended character that appeared in episode 16. It is a variation of David that has a coat, hair, glasses, and a nurse hat. It was recommended by pinkbelossom. Nurse Lily bears a resembleance to Nurse Joy, a character from the Pokemon franchise. Nurse_lily.jpg O Orange Orange is a recommended character by tdifan11111 in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. It is an orange. Paper Paper Bag Paper Bag is a recommended character by worldsubways13 in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. It looks like Barf Bag but without the barf. Peacy Peacy is a recommended character who was recommended by Nelsa13luv in Episode 16. It is a badly-drawn peace symbol with rainbow hue effect. Nothing else is known about it. Pencil Case Pencil Clone Pencil Clone is a recommended character that appeared in Bowling, Now With Explosions!. It is a clone of Pencil, hence its name. PestramiShowALT Pink Tennis Ball Pink Tennis Ball is a character recommended by pinkbelossom in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. Princess Peach Robot Flower Robot Rocky is a recommended character that appeared in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. It is a mechanical Rocky. It was recommended as part of a duo in Episode 16 with Robot Flower. Ropey Rubber Duckie Salesman Saturn Saturn is a character who was recommended by englishcreamcakes. It is a yellow-colored ball with an orange ring around it, meant to resembles the real life gas giant Saturn. It appeared in Bowling, Now with Explosions! as one of the characters in the crowd during Cake at Stake. Saxophone Sharpie Sharpie was a recommended character in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. It is a black Sharpie felt tip permanent marker. Sharpie most likely died when the privacy wall caught on fire. Sharpie was recommended by simondomino. Sharpie somewhat resembles Pen, though Sharpie's body overall is much rounder. Shirt Socky Socky is a recommended character who appeared in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. It is a white sock. It was recommended by fishhooksmilo100. Spammy Stapler Sushi Tack Tack is a recommended character from Episode 16. They were recommended by Bassdum01. They look identical to Naily (who also appeared in that episode) and Nailey. Tack (Bassdum01) Tamago Tornado Torso Torso is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 16. It was recommended by alexlion05. Treasure Map TV Water Tap Weegee Wii Game Case Wii Game Case is a recommended character that appeared in Episode 16. It was recommended by worlsubways13. Window Wine Glass Yoshi YouTube Logo Zip Zombie The "cake" used #Blueberry Pie -by Spongebobvideopants, frezblade & nheonhoc Objects for the competition #Blocky and Pencil's Bowling Ball #Bowling Pin #Bubble's Bowling Ball #Leafy and possibly Firey's Bowling Ball Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters